book tours
by Chameleon333
Summary: Me and my friend have this ongoing thing called book tours. Its pretty much where we write a dialogue through e-mail of us taking a trip into some of our favorite books to meet the characters and stuff. rated T just in case. 1st is g.g. then h.p.
1. GG part 1!

Hi im chameleon333. Me and my friend have this ongoing thing called book tours. Its pretty much where we write a dialogue through e-mail of us taking a trip into some of our favorite books to meet the characters and stuff. I decided to post them 4 ur enjoyment.

Before we get started u should know:

-nothing (most likely) will be edited I am just copy and pasting the e-mail conversations.

-I am "Spam" and my friend is "FranFran"

-in italics means that we are communicating with each other telepathically

-the chapters (except 4 this first one) will be pretty short because they will be alternating between me and FranFran writing. (for this first chap. it starts with FranFran then alternates at the breaks)

-spelling will probably be wrong often so just deal with it

Our first tour will be at Gallagher academy!

FranFran- sooo. Gallagher girls?

Spam-YAY!!!! book tours!!!

FranFran-you're not going to run away again are you??? cuz im thinking of giving u magic again.

Spam-Yes!!!! i promise i won't run away. and where r we? we're not in twilight...

FranFran- NOWHERE!!! heh. no, where just outside of the Gallagher academy property line. they haven't seen us yet

Spam-cool. do i get a wand???

Franfran- nah, that would be weird. you get this *waves hand around and opens palm. in it is a ring*

Spam-neat, can it detect lies???

Franfran-*rolls eyes* yes, and much more. ok ready??? try it out!!! turn that tree green

Spam- *waves hand* uh.... im not sure it worked

Franfran-thats cuz the tree already IS green u dope!!! turn the tree into a blue T-rex!!!1

Spam-won't that be dangerous???

Franfran-we're magic!!!! duh!!!

Spam-o rite... *waves hand* tree turn into a dino.... tree!!!!

Tree-*turns into very small purple dinosaur*

very-small-purple-dino-that-used-to-be-a-tree- rawr.

Franfran--oooh very scary. Ok, turn it back *spam does* lets go!!!!!

Spam- Wait how are we going to get in?

FranFran- _magic_  
Spam- oh right. maybe u should do it this time.

FranFran- Yeah *transports f & S into Gallagher Academy* *in the main hall*

Spam- Where is eveybody?

FranFran- um where do u think they r spam?

Spam- uh.....*looks cool pink heart watch (that happens to a laser)*....oh i guess they're probably in class

FranFran- obviously*said like snape from harry potter*

Spam- so now what

*cricket sounds*

Spam- wait I know i know i know!!!!!!!*jumps up and down waving hand in the air*

FranFran- WHAT?

Spam- lets go look 4 secret passage ways!

FranFran- good idea(4 once)

Spam- hey!

FranFran- come on lets go *head

Franfran-Here it is. now shut up!!!!

Spam- oh. sorry/

Franfran-*pulls back tapestry* HOLD ON!!!!

Spam- aren't we supposed to be QUIET!!!!

Franfran- whatever. don't we want to register with Ms. morgan?

Spam- o rite.... heh heh.

Franfran- I think her office is right..... here!!!!! ok, knock.

Spam-Why don't you!!!!

Franfran-just do it!!!!

Spam- *knocks* I can't believe we're knocking on a door IN GALLAGHER ACADEMY!!!!!

Franfran-hey hey. shh. here comes Ms. Morgan.

Rachel Morgan- Hello? who are you?

Franfran- spies. in training.

Rachel Morgan- What makes you think that this is a spy school? That's preposterous!!!!

Spam- Heh. Um..... Yeah.

Franfran- Come on. Your security measures haven't gone off.

Rachel Morgan-Oh. Right, come on it. *leads into office*

Spam-Whoa!!! This is so cool!

RMorgan- *gives spam a funny look*

Franfran- So, I'm guessing we need resumés.

RMorgan- yes, you are correct.

Spam- oh, let me do this!!! *pulls two folders out of backpack (how the backpack got there no one will ever know ) * Here they are.

RMorgan- *skims contents of folders* *in French* everything seems in order

Franfran- *in portugese* yes, I do believe so.

Spam-*in German* We are ready to start any time you are.

Franfran-_in spams head- hey, use magic to speak languages. do arabic. I'll do..... Latin_

Spam- *in arabic* we are well versed in many languages

FranFran- *in Latin* yes, and know many things, and are already well learned in spy courses.

RMorgan-Ok. Follow me. You are my daughter's age, I'm sure she can show you around. You're in.

Franfran-Thank you. _YESSSSSSS. Spam hear that!!!!_

Spam-_yes!!! we're in!!!!!! I do hope Cammie likes us!!!!!_

RMorgan- My daughter Cameron, is in P&E right now. I'll take you to her, and then I'll have her show you your rooms. They are out of use right now, but I'll send up a message to the janitors and they'll fix it up.

Franfran-yes, thank you.

RMorgan-*opens door to barn* here we are.

Cammie-Hey mom.

Liz-Yo!

Bex- *tilts head* well, well, well, what have we here?


	2. UPDATES!

Hi guys just a few more things I wanted to tell you.

1st FranFran is a fairy and has magical powers

I have, I mean HAD a wand that FranFran took and then gave back I think but now I don't have it so im not sure where it is but FranFran gave me magical powers

Also, there is a new poll on my profile about where we should go after Gallagher's and Hogwarts. PLEASE VOTE!!!!!!

Also this story will be updated frequently unlike my other GG story that I am slowly working on.

Thanks for reading

Chameleon333


	3. GG part 2!

Hi guys- just one thing italics means we're communicating telepathically but we had an issue so it is either in italics or in here we go

RMorgan- Girls these are our new students.......sorry what were ur names?

Spam- *opens mouth*

FranFran- _Spam dont even. we cant use our real names so shut up and let me handle this one._ Im sandy and this is Martha

Spam- _grrr. no offense but i dont like the name Martha. i get to pick the codenames now_

_FranFran- fine what r they?_

_Spam- i dont know i have to think_

Cammie- Hi Im Cammie and this is Bex and Liz my room mates

Spam- Wher-*voice is magically stopped my FranFran*

FranFran- _you cant ask __**where**__ Macey is because we dont know __**who**__ she is._

Spam- *fake cough* sorry. Where's the bathroom?

Liz- right over here. follow me

Spam- thanks *walk off to the bathroom*

lIz- so what courses aere you going to be taking

Spam- um.... im not really sure yet we kinda just got here.

Liz- oh well just to warn you ur placed in classes by training not age. our other room mate is in with 7th graders in some classes because she came here recently. you might be with her.

Spam- really, what's her name?

Liz- Macey McHenry

Spam- *fakes excitment that really isnt fake because really this is all to cool* The senators daughter! but i thought she was kicked out of like every private school on the east coast.

Liz- except for this one

Sdpam- Wow. it would be cool to be in a class with her but i dont think we will be. we have previous training

Liz- really? well here's the bathroom

Spam- thanks

So um yeh we kind of had to change this a bit so we *went back in time* and start with…

Franfran-Oh, right of course. I'm Sandi, Sandi Coloson, and my friend is..... Leighah

Spam-that's better. i still get code names!!!!

Rmorgan-Ok. Cammie, you will be showing Sandi and Leighah around. They'll be taking your classes, oh sorry. You are taking Cove-ops, right?

Franfran-I am. Leighah is a little..... well, she's not taking Cove-Ops.

RMorgan-Ok. I guess!!

Spam-Oh thanks. *sarcastic* No coveops???

Franfran-hey, sorry. but you're a little..... spamish

Spam-right... well, I'm with Liz

Franfran- You basically are Liz.

spam-But I'm magic!!!!!

Cammie-Awesome!!!! So Liz, you'll be in all Leighah's classes and Bex and I can show Sandi around. Cool!

Bex-Yeah. Neat, but you better be able to keep up with us!! *laughs*

Franfran-We've had previous training, so yeah, I do believe that we can keep up with you, *laughs*

RMorgan-Ok, well I guess you guys can just get settled today, and tomorrow you'll start classes

Spam- ok!!! Good. But can we learn a little about the school on our "day off"?

RMorgan-Of course!!! I forgot, sorry. Cam, Bex, Liz, please show the girls around all today, you are exempt from classes.

Cammie-ok. I guess thats cool

Liz-Aw man. I had a test today!!!

RMorgan-Well, you may take it this weekend, there's nothing else to do, except go into town. Oh, and girls?

Franfran-Yes?

RMorgan-I'll send your uniforms up to your rooms. Enjoy!

Spam-so, where do we start?

Cammie-Well, this is the P&E barn, its Protection and -

Spam-Enforcement. We know.

Cammie-Oh, sorry i forgot you had previous training.

Bex-Looks like we'll have to keep up with you!

Liz-How many languages do you know?

Franfran-A ton!!! *in arabic* what *in chinese* about *in porteguese* you????

Spam-I *in german* know *in latin* a lot *in Finnish* too!!!

Liz- whoa. thats good. I know over 14, as does everyone in Gallagher Academy. Except the first years, they are just learning.

Macey- Heya. Cam, your mom just told me to meet you here, and she said I didn't have to go to my classes. What's that about? *noticing Spam and Franfran* Who are you???

Bex- This is Leighah and Sandi. They're new.

Macey- You're in my classes then?

Franfran-You're Macey, right? Ms. Morgan was talking about you.

Macey-yeah. *tosses her hair* McHenry. And I'm going to be in Cam and Bex's classes by the end of this year.

Franfran- Well, you'll join us then!

Macey-What?

Spam-we're transfers... from Germany.

Macey-Oh cool!

A Voice that I won't let you know who it is!-Hey Cam... and Bex, Liz, Macey. Aren't there more of you than there last was?

Cammie-Oh, Hi. Zach.


	4. GG part 3!

Alright here is 3 more segments. Please review and tell me what you think….. BE HONEST! I will share them with my co-writer. We left off with…I think it was- Cammie saying oh Hi Zach

Spam- OMG HI !!!!!!!!! opps... *time magically stops* *Spam looks around then sees FranFran looking at her with dissapoint yet no surpris at all*  
FranFran- Spam!

Spam- sorry

FranFran- YOU DONT KNOW ZACH REMEMBER ?! What's ur problem ?! grrrrrrr

Spam- im sorry

*akward silence*

Spam- *in quiet voice* but i meanit is ZACH

FranFran- well....i guess i can forgive you and itis kind of cool to see him in person.

Spam- I know right?! can we celebrate?

FranFran- 5 seconds

Spam- yes *both start jumping up and down in a circle while holding hands and screaming YAY!*

FranFran- times up

Spam- so now what do we do?

FranFran- turn that dial on your watch/ laser till it reads .....um negative 00.02.49.

Spam- but how can it read a negative number? What did you do to my watch?

FranFran- i enhanced it with special powers. u should thank me

Spam- thanks, i guess. so like this *shows franFran watch*

FranFran- yeah and press that button in and it should take us to right about-*spam presses button*

FranFran- _here_

Voice that i wont let you know who it is- Hi cammie... and Bex, Liz, Macey. Aren't there more of you than there last was?

Cammie- Oh Hi Zach

*zach comes out of the shadows*

Cammie- why r u here?

Zach- I thought i might like to meet your new friends

Cammie- But how did you know they were here, they just arrived a few minutes ago? are you stalking me?

Zach- no

Cammie- then how did you know?

Zach- *points to himself* Spy

Cammie: Zach.... come on!!!  
Zach- Spy. *turns to FranFran* So, who are you anyway?  
FranFran-I'm....Sandi..... hi.  
Zach-As you may have guessed, I'm Zach. From another school. Spy. *extends hand*  
Franfran-*shakes hand* Yes, us too. In Germany. You're....  
Spam-*interrupts in mind* (by the way, the means in head) Yo, Can i? i wanna freak him out!!  
Franfran- sure... whoa, this is sooo cool  
Spam-You're from Blackthorne? Right?  
Zach-*speechless*  
Spam-You know, Blackthorne School for Boys?  
Cammie-Yeah, how did you know?  
Spam- *points at herself* Spy. *Points at Franfran* Also Spy.  
Bex-*high fives Franfran* good one, i guess you are one of us!!  
Zach-*looking very blustered* um.... yeah.... so....  
Liz-Too bad Zach!! I doubt that these girls hit like girls!!!!!  
Spam-*Rolls eyes*  
Franfran-well, except you!!!  
Spam- hey!!!!  
Macey- *who has just returned from talking with * what's going on?  
Cammie-Oh, nothing  
Zach-Well, I guess I'll just go settle in....  
Franfran-Yeah, you might want to get away... we aren't letting up on you at all!!!!  
Zach-I was afraid of that...  
Spam-See ya!!!  
(Hey!!! Where'd he spring from???)-Ladies... We are going to be joined by two other schools for this semester. Blackthorne and....  
Amelia- There's no way this place can be as good as Timphani. Oh, hi. *laughs*  
Cindy (btw, these guys are from another school)- Well, what a warm welcome you give us!  
Cammie- *whispers* Them!

Spam-*turns to FranFran* omg since when was Timphani coming here?

FranFran- I guess they must have planned it recently. I wonder if-

Cammie- wait you know these people?

Spam- I guess you could say that

FranFran- In other words- we are these people, or were that is.

Macey- What?

Spam- Timphani is our old school. Our old SPY school

Amelia *who has been standing there with Cindy listening*- Wait r u-

Spam- Leighah and Sandi? yes  
Cindy- part of the infamous ELFS?

FranFran- yes

Bex- wait your infamous?

Spam- sort of

Cindy- YES!!!

FranFran- You wouldn't happen to know if Elisabeth *pronounced Elisa - beth* and Fawn are here would you?

Voice- turn around

Spam- Fawn! Elie!

Fawn*who is really LiLi and her codename is Fawn*- Leighah!

Elie*who is really Oboe and her code name is Elisabeth/Elisa/Elie*- Sandi

*All four run together in a group hug*

Bex- So you guys r spys no too?

LiLi- spys? what?

Bex- what. nobody says spys. we aren't spys. why in the world would you think that?

LiLi- I just kidding. yeah we're spys. i'm Fawn *shakes hands with Bex than Cammie, Macey, and Liz*

Oboe- And I'm Elisabeth but you can call me Elie *also shakes hands*

Voice *who I wont let you know who it is but im pretty sure you can figure it out*- Everytime i turn around there's more of you  
Oboe- cut it out Zach

Zach- *flustered* wait- h..how do you...

ELFS- *all 4 point to themselves and simotaniously say* Spys.

Yes that was totally awesome. If your confused about names here's a breakdown

Real names (that isn't really our real life names cause there are weird stalker people online. They are actually our real life nicknames)

Spam

FranFran

Oboe

LiLi

Those names will be used to say who is speaking

Our character names

Spam – Leighah (pronounced leah)

FranFran- Sandi (like sandy)

Oboe- Elisabeth –other wise known as Elisa or Elie (pronounced Elisa * NOT ELIZA* beth)

LiLi- Fawn (I always liked that name it Dawn with a F)

These are the names other characters will refer to us as. Together they make ELFS (Elie, Leighah, Fawn, Sandi) LiLi and Oboe are our friends in real life and our real life names also make ELFS.

If you have any questions feel free to put them in a review or PM me.

Thanks, Chameleon333


	5. GG part 4!

K we left off with Ms. Morgan entering im going to change her last line though cause it sounded weird to me I don't know why.

RMorgan- Hi girls, oh and guys. What's up?

Cammie- hi mom

Spam- hello Headmisstress Morganquick FranFran modify her memory

FranFran- on it *magically modifies RMorgan's memory*

RMorgan- I was just checking to that the maintenence crew did their jobh and that everything was to your liking

LiLi- Everything is great. Thanks for letting us do this

RMorgan- It was my pleasure, now get to work. Good Luck!

Bex- Bye !

Cammie- Bye Mom

Spam- FranFran i have an idea im gonna tell LiLi and Oboe too.

FranFran- k

Spam- hey guys i have an idea but dont act like your listening while i tell you cause i think cam, bex, and liz are onto us

Oboe-oh great. what's the idea?

Spam- well obviously the challenges are going to test us in different ways. mental, physical, stuff like that. we should break into groups according to our abilities. we can then share what we know with the other people in our group so we can be the massters of that ability. then each day one group will teachthe others to help them in the things they are weaker at. the goal is that when we get a challenge we know who the leaders of that one will be and all the others will still be able to help.

FranFran- um okay

Spam- oh and each group should vote on a leader that way _somepeople _dont just make themselves leader. We should also have a overall team leader.

FranFran- hey! i told u im the best of all of us especially since im the best at magic.

Spam- i know i wasnt saying i wanted to be leader i was just thinking that Cammie usually has the leader role and she may have been offended.

FranFran- oh well im sure shes not but well vote what do you guys think of spam's plan?

LiLi- i does sound organized cause right now were just focusing on fighting and nothing else and it's kind of disorganized. *all 3 look at Elie to see what she thinks*

Oboe- fine. i have to say that this is actually an _okay_ idea.

Spam- thanks Elie.

FranFran- alright Spam you want to explain?

Spam- yes please Hey Guys! *all quiet down and listen* i have an idea

Spam-*explains idea that i really dont get*

Franfran-That might work...

Cammie- I don't know, I mean, having groups kind of separates us, and the whole test in on teamwork as a whole, and each person having all the necessary abilities.

Bex-I agree with Cam. But if we have to split up on a field mission, we definately have to divide and conquer. but basically, that's every person for themselves!!!!

Spam-oh. ok

Franfran-its ok, spam. it was an ok idea.

Spam-thanks

Franfran-Ok, guys. Liz, you will work better with Leighah, I think. Teddi, pair with whoever liz was with. Now, what is the second thing a spy needs to do. An enemy takes the first move, you dodge. Now what?

Teddi- punch back and get the heck out of there!!!!

=everyone laughs=

Franfran-course. But we want to win, and we want to, well, get the heck out of there. But if you really want to take them down, here's a cool move: *pretends to dodge and then jumps forward, does a tumble roll out of the way (of the invisible enemy) and grabs Bex's leg, pulling them over while hooking the other leg with one of franfran's* Now you're down. What do you do to avoid being pinned?

Spam- this is sooo like the DA. lol

Bex- Um, pull the opponents down? *tries, but Franfran leaps neatly out of the way. Bex rolls over, but Franfran puts her hand up*

Spam- I know!!!! Hey, Elie, demonstrate!!!

Oboe- sure. here... *pushes spam down* get up!

Spam- *does the super cool karate move, rolls onto her hands in bridge, puts legs under her, and sits up really fast and leaps onto her feet* HEy!!!! I did it!!!!!

(BTW, and don't put this on your book tour site, it's colleen's cool move from your party)

Franfran-Good job. Now lets all try. Everyone down on the mats, and one, two, three go!!!

*only the Timphani people make it, and with dificulty*

Franfran-Ok, lets do a little more instructing. *sits down on mat* first, everyone do bridge

All-*do bridge, Liz can't do it fully*

Franfran-Quickly, roll back onto your hands fully and then do a really quick sit-up and jump onto your feet

Oboe- Like this, roll back into bridge, and jump your legs up.. like this... and push up with your hands and onto your feet

All-*try, but fail*

Franfran-Ok, keep trying. And once you get further, let's work in groups.

Spam-*looks at watch* Hey, it's almost time for class!!!!

Franfran-Oh! Ok, lets pack up, and keep practicing, but don't let other learn. Except ,maybe Macey. This is a very tresured trick at Timphani, and few know it.

Bex-Cool move, I can't wait to try it out in P&E.

Franfran-ok, but not too much. We can't have others learning this trick

Liz- I'm not sure I can do it...

Franfran-Come to our room later, I'll help you. And we need to find a good meeting time. We'll talk about it at lunch.

Devon-Ok, bye!!!!

=all leave but Zach, Cammie, Franfran and Spam=

Cammie-So, nice place.

Zach-Yeah. I'm surprized you've got so much stuff

Franfran-Yeah, but we've got a little pull-way.

Cammie-Ok, so, come on Zach, let's go. we all have Soloman now...

Franfran-Yeah. *locks up door.

Spam- That was fun, wasn't it?

Mr. Soloman (OMG HE KEEPS POpping UP!!!!!!!)- What are you kids doing here?

Franfran- oh crap

Spam- um we were um...HELP

FranFran- just going to....make something up AND USE MAGIC SO HE CANT TELL UR LYING

Spam- um wait how about the half truth on our way to class when we got lost its not great but go with it

FranFran- yeah i think i have you now and Leighah has AOC thats advanced organic chemistry

Spam- yeah i know. hopefully ill have a teacher like not , why did Timphani even hire him?

FranFran- who knows

Spam- yeah and i really have to get going or ill be late so if youll excuse me...*tries to leave but is stopped by *

Soloman- spys dont get lost in a place they have seen before because they dont forget. from what i know the 2 of you had taken a tour yesterday and you should know how to get to your classes.

FranFran-oh well because of the meeting in the grand hall about the tourtament the tour got cut shorrt.

Spam- yeah were doing our best but i think we took a wrong turn at the vending machine...pretend like we accidently opened a secret passageway by buying something

Soloman- did you by any change buy anything from the vending machine

FranFran- good thinking *acts innocent*were we not supposed to?

Soloman- certain buttons on vending machiene open secret passageways.

Spam- really how?

Soloman- as long as you make a clear fingerprint on a coin before you drop it in the machiene recognizes you if your from this school. you then press one o a few key buttons and a passageway will open b. but is there one that leads down here?

Spam- help u changfe the passageways and ill modify his memory.

FranFran- how about you do the passageways and ill do his memory. we dont want anyones brain accidentely fried

Spam- hey!....well i guess i should do the passageways

Franfran- u should *passageway and memory magically modified without any injuris*

Soloman- oh right now i remember its D6- bag of doritos

FranFran-*pulls out empty doritos bag that she made from thin air. i never really understood that expression. why THIN air? oh well back to the story* guilty as charged

Soloman- *says cheerily* oh well alls well that ends well

Spam- who is he and what has he done with the real soloman. he would never say that

FranFran- *smiles slyly* well im still in control of his brain at the moment

Spam- franFran stop we shouldnt mulipulate people unless we hav to to save our covers

FranFran- i know *lets go of control* i just really wanted to make him say that

spam- it was funny

soloman- why dont we get u two to class now.

Franfran- *follows Mr. Soloman to Coveops* Wow... this is really.... different from the rest of the school.

Mr. Soloman- *not chatty. Really?? Who woulda thought???? he usually cant keep his mouth shut SARCASM* mm. it's pretty new.

Franfran-ok... *enters empty classroom* I guess they're arriving soon...

Mr. Soloman- Yeah, you're early... so just pick a seat....

Franfran- *sits down in middle of room* Spam, Mr. Horange is amazing. How's mr. moscowritz doin???

Spam-ok. it's a bit confusing. I have to work and pay attention. Have fun.

Franfran- Don't forget magic, but use it SECRETLY so know one notices.

Bex-*laughing, enters class* Hey Sandi! *sits next to Franfran*

Cammie-*sits on other side of Franfran* So, you here early?

Franfran- *whispers* yeah, you know why, I guess...

Cammie- *really quietly* Nooo... seriously?

Bex-Fill me in please!

Franfran-*winks* got lost... Mr. Soloman found me and Leighah.

Bex- *catches on* Oh.... thats.... *so quietly even Mr. SOloman obviously can't here, of course, Franfran casted a hearing impediment charm on him, so he couldn't hear the rest of what they said from now on* are you in trouble?

Franfran-No. no one else knows... yet. and hopefully no one will know.

Cammie- Did you really tell my mom?

Franfran-No, I just asked her if we could use an extra room for practice, you know, to get used to how you do P&E at Gallagher. She said yes. *modifies RMORGAN'S memory to this story.*

Cammie- That's BRILLIANT!!!!

Bex-Shhh. *Mr. soloman didn't hear, of course, but he looked up.*

Anna Fetterman-*enters. Franfran lifts charm so Mr. Soloman can hear again* Heyy. Cammie.... you probably know this, but ZACH's HERE!!!!

Mr. Soloman-Sit down please ladies. And gentlemen *Teddi and Devon enter*

Cammie-Anna, we knew about Zach. He's on our team.

Zach-and he's right here.

Cammie-Oh *flustered* um, of course.

franfran-Sit here *points to seat behind her. Anna is sitting next to Cammie* *leans over to Cammie and whispers so only Cammie can hear* What's it like having the boys plus some back?

Cammie-How did you know they came last year?

Franfran-For use of Zach's line... *points to herself* Spy.

Cammie- *laughs* Yeah, you're out to get Zach. Actually, it's not as bad, we're a bit used to it. But I don't think they are....

Franfran-Can you blame guys? They don't even know their eye color!

Cammie-What? *Franfran shrugs* Hey, Zach. What color are your eyes?

Zach- What? *Cammie and Franfran laugh hysterically*

Mr. Soloman- Welcome to Covert Operations. I understand each of you have studied this before... but this year will be different. I want to put you through challenges you will never have seen before, but you will be ready... *glares around* very ready. Close your eyes!

All-*obey, a little warily*

Mr. Soloman- How many letters did I have on my desk when you walked in.

Franfran-None!

Mr. Soloman- Why is that Sandi. I believe I had several papers on my desk.

Franfran- Because it is against the spy code and nature of law to put things into writing to communicate. Codes can be broken, and words are as good as a case to turn in. Strictly speaking, letters and emails are not to be made because they are easily intercepted.

Mr. SOloman- *surprised* Correct. Who can tell me how many desks were in here when you walked in, and how many chairs?

Bex- Thirteen desks, fourteen if you count yours, and twelve student chairs, not counting your own.

Mr. Soloman- Right. *in Japanese* What five places did I touch on the way over to whose desk?

Anna-*surprising everyone* You went over to Cammie's desk, and touched the light switch to turn it off, the wall beside it, the ground, as you dropped a paper, your shirt, and Cammie's pencil.

Mr. Soloman- Now, Zach. How many steps did I take after you entered the room?

Zach- Exactly four, if I was watching correctly.

Mr. Soloman- Yes, indeed. You may open your eyes. You are all excellent so far in you studies, though there is room for improvement. For example, Anna. I actually touched 6 places as I walked toward Cammie's desk, not five, a good spy always picks up smaller points. And Sandi, you answered well, but you did not add that there were also three papers on my desk, or the fact that the spy law, called the Conduct of Communication, called on no lettered messages, as it was easy to break codes. Always be oversure, but not overconfident. And Bex, you forgot to add the two chairs that you obviously did not see, or count, the ones by the table just outside the door. Spies are always prepared, prepared to answer, to give more than needed, or fight back.

Franfran-If I may. You asked for the tables and chairs INSIDE the room, and the ones just outside the door do not count as such. Also, you touched 5 DIFFERENT places, so technically Anna was correct. You touched your shirt twice. And there were three papers when I walked in, but not when OTHERS walked in. you cleared them off. And, if I may continue, you did not criticize Zach, although you took 5 steps, not 4, because of your half step back when you dropped a paper.

Mr. Soloman- *thinking* You are correct. THAT is how spies should think.

Cammie And Bex look very surprised and happy, and are sniggering a little as Mr. Soloman had just been proved wrong on four points by a teenage girl.

Mr. Soloman- You may leave now, but at 6:30 tonight, meet me out in the P&E barn. Good night.

Cammie- Wow Sandi! That was awesome!

Ok I was going to add the next part about what I do while FranFran is in coveops but since her's was REALLY long I guess you'll have to wait


	6. GG part 5!

**A/N: Okay guys here are to more segments. I know it doesn't sound like a lot but it's like 2 ½ pages on word and it leaves u hanging. Mwahahahahahah. Don't u love me. Oh and PLEASE review. We have only gotten like 3 so far and franfran and I would like to hear your comments. You can give us ideas too about what could happen or what book to do next because sadly we cant stay in gg world forever. : ( also don't forget the poll on my profile that you can also vote on to tell us where to go next. All you have to do is make a few clicks of the mouse that's it so please do. Thanks, Spam/ chameleon333**

**Now for what I was doing while franfran was in cove ops class.**

now known as Mr.m- hello, i believe your one of our new students. what's your name?

Spam- Leighah what are our last names!!!!!

FranFran- yours is Moroso and mine in coloson now shut up im entering the coveops room.

Spam-moroso

Mr.m- *looks at class list* ah here you are. take a seat anywhere.

Liz- *stands up* Leighah! *knocks over a chair while jumping up- clasic liz* oppsy daisy

Spam- hey, Liz. this seat taken? *points to one next to liz*

Liz- no *picks up knocked over chair*

Spam- cool. so what is AOC like

Liz- its ok i guess. mr.m is funny. i cant wait till tonight though

Spam- why?

Liz- they're opening a new computer technology class thats supposedly super advanced and hard. they asked some select students to transfer to it so they could run a test class this semester. most of the stuuf they do in the classes will be to help the coveops classes. you know, how we always here that there are always people behind the computers while the others are in the feild. this gives us a chance to practice that just like the coveops classes have practice misions. the orientation for it is tonight!

Spam- i take it u r one of the select transfers...

Liz- yeah i am super excited *really hyper*

Spam- i can tell *in own head not talking to FranFran cause she's busy* hmmm ill have to 'talk' to about getting in that class

Mr.m- ok listen up class*people slowly quiet down* today you are going to get with a partner and do this experiment** (here is the link to it i found online i dont feel like copying and pasting it all: ****..**)but before we start we should go over the safety procautions.

Spam- *says under breath* oh great im gonna kill myself

Liz- what was that

Spam- nothing

mr.m- Do Not get this stuff in your eyesa on your skin or on your clothes. it is Highly dangerous

spam- Mr.m seems a little out of character

Liz- oh hes like that when dealing with explosives and stuff because it actually really scares him so he gets all serious hoping we'll listen and not kill ourselves.

spam- interesting

*class reveiws pecautions and stuff*

Mr.m- u may go where ever u need to and use any resources availible in the groundds. u have 1 hour. begin

Spam- *turns to liz* well here goes nothing

------------------30 minutes later---------------------------

Spam- wow we make a great team

Liz- yeah i cant believe we're the first ones done. it wasn't that hard and we only had one small incident *looks down at feet which are in socks*

Spam- i really am sorry about ur shoe. i cant belive they took it from u though there was only like a drop on it

Liz- its fine. i never really liked those shoes anyways.

Spam- we'll have to go shopping and buy new ones

liz- tat sounds like fun. i think we get to go into town next weekend

spam- sounds like a plan now lets go show this stuff to mr.m before i drop it and really hurt someone.

liz- *laughs* okay lets go

*in the secret room that we stole to work on our P&E*

Franfran-ok, so i guess we should work on the kara... i mean... well you know, the move. *does the move perfectly* ok, lets see it guys.

*everyone preforms the move with minimal difficulty*

Franfran-good. ok, so i guess we should now work on blending in. Cammie?

Cammie- yeah *laughs* i can do this part. thanks *stands up*

Franfran-*sits* so i guess we need to know exactly how to blend into the surroundings. hide in plain sight. just disappear into everywhere.

Cammie-Well, you have to act normal, and look like everyone around you. do what theyre doing. act like them....

Franfran-lets head outside. *opens window* *climbs out of window onto roof*

Bex-Uh, theres three microcameras on the roof. they will see us sneaking out!

Franfran- Theres a twofoot path between they're boudaries. we can make it. *leads people over the roof.* *swings onto nearby tree and climbs down*Okay, so to get into town, we'll need a car... or tractor. or... that! *points at golf cart*

Bex-Ok. check for traps *looks around* the pond's security measures point in that direction, the cameras on the flagpole look over the wall, and if we follow that path, we'll be nearly invisible.

Spam-How nearly?

Bex-*laughing* only someone looking down at us from a helicopter or someone lying on their backs, watching the ceiling mirror if they are exactly five and three quarters of an inch above the ground from that room, the one that no one is able to get into anymore, can see us if we are standing right *points at a spot two and a half feet from where she is standing* there.

Zach-Thats a good nearly. this school is so easy to sneak out of. Not like Blackthorne,

Liz-Well, they like to test us. and if we can sneak out and do our spy stuff and come back without being caught, and without doing anything illegal, they're fine with it. i think.

Zach-ok.

Franfran-oh my gosh. is that a light up there? *causes people to jump around* just kidding. lets move though. anyone standing on the grounds can see us!

All-*get in golf cart and drive along the twisty path through the cameras.*

Spam-this is quite tight.

Franfran-No one says quite anymore leighah. do you have your watch?

Spam-yeah. why?

Cammie-is her watch equipped with cool cameras and stuff?

Franfran-in a manner of speaking...

Spam Hey, where are we going?

Franfran-into town silly. shush. we might be invisible but we're audible

Spam-in our heads? i don't think so.

Franfran-get the others to be quiet. here, "suggest" to them to shut up in their heads

*everyone is quiet*

Spam-cool. it worked.

Franfran- im just happy that you didnt kill anyone

Spamheyy!

Franfran whatever. Hey, here we are!

Everyone *gets out of golf cart.*

Franfran- so, i guess we should get to work. Here *tosses everyone little microphonethings that are like phonetalkythingsthatsitinyourearandyoutalk. but smaller. and skin-colored* microphones. now our plan is simply to go in, be invisible, and get out. we'll work in shifts. First up on the tailing side is Cammie, Me, Liz, Bex, Zach, Leighah, and Teddi. the rest of you, you're being tailed. I think the mikes are switched only to your team. you try to identify and lose whoever is following you. then after fortyfive minutes, we switch. Got it? good. lets go.


	7. GG part 6!

**A/N: BACK!!!!!! So yeah I know I kinda disappeared for a while but now im back ****. (Mainly because FranFran did everything but tie me to my desk chair and force me to type lol) And so now ur in for a lengthy A/N.**

**A lot has changed since I last updated. Tis' no longer summer but will be soon. Was I really gone for almost a whole year? So happy Halloween, holidays, and new year! And a happy easter and Passover soon. Also, FranFran joined fanfic and got a penname to check out her stories, her penname is sandradite.**

**Oh and PLEASE review. We have only gotten like 3 so far and franfran and I would like to hear your comments. You can give us ideas too about what could happen or what book to do next because sadly we cant stay in gg world forever. : ( also don't forget the poll on my profile that you can also vote on to tell us where to go next (I updated it recently). All you have to do is make a few clicks of the mouse that's it so please do.**

**In other news….gg3 and heist came out **** franfran and I (along with oboe) were lucky enough to b able to c her on tour. Yay! We even got into a discussion about who would win in a fight; zach, percy Jackson, or George weasly. Sadly zach lost ****but we love him anyways. **

**So thanks for reading, Spam/ chameleon333**

**Now here's where we left off….**

Franfran- so, i guess we should get to work. Here *tosses everyone little microphonethings that are like . but smaller. and skin-colored* microphones. now our plan is simply to go in, be invisible, and get out. we'll work in shifts. First up on the tailing side is Cammie, Me, Liz, Bex, Zach, Leighah, and Teddi. the rest of you, you're being tailed. I think the mikes are switched only to your team. you try to identify and lose whoever is following you. then after fortyfive minutes, we switch. Got it? good. lets go.

If you have any questions let me know. Its been a while, even franfran and I had to look up some stuff from old e-mails…wow this has been one long author's note.

Now Here We Gooooo……

*1 1/2 later*

FranFran- k great job guys. lets wrap it up. everyone meet back at the gazebo

*everyone meets up except for Cam*

Spam- *whispers to self* oh crap this isn't good

FranFran-

Spam- *freezes time* so why exactly did i do that

FranFran- so that everyone doesn't freak out and so that cam cant get any farther away than she lready is so we can save her or whatever

Spam- got it

FranFran- k now let's get searching

*both run around town looking for cam*

Spam-

FranFran-

*franfran appears*

FranFran- oh so thats where she was *both laugh while looking at a frozen Cam looking uncomfortable standing with Josh*

Spam- oh can i hav fun?

FranFran- fine *thinks she may regret this*

Spam- k lets go behind this wall and when i unfreze time we can walk out and act all casual like

FranFran- whatever

*spam unfreezes time*

Cam- -et back to my classmates they're probably looking for me.

Spam- *spam and franfran walk out looking all casual like* hi cam we've been looking for u

cam- *turns and sees them looking relieved to b saved from this akward situation.* oh hi guys. This is-

Spam- Hi JIMMY!

Josh-um hi...but my names josh

*cam is looking at spam like shes either crazy or an extremly good spy*

Spa- this is fun

FranFran- just dont blow our cover

Spam- u got it dude btw Zach is looking for u cam *this causes josh 2 become uncomfortable and look down at his feet*

Cam- oh um ok i guess we should get back

Spam- yeah im in the mode for a cup of TEA

FranFran- ur so strange

Josh- oh Gallagher's tea is really good. u should definetly have some

Cam- *whispers* i think im gonna want some after this conversation

Franfran- lol. k u had ur fun lets get going.

Spam- nice meeting u Jimmy Bye! *waves and skips away, franfran follows and cam stands looking puzzled but once she realizes she's about to be left alone with josh again she runs to catch up*

FranFran- SPAM!

Spam- what?

FranFran- i just realized we literally disapeared when we went to look dor cam

Spam- what

Franfran- we were with the others(some of them were actually looking at us) when u froze time and then when u unfroze it we were gone

Spam- *stops skipping coming to a sudden halt8

Cam- is something wrong?

Spam- no of course not nothings wrong why would anything be wrong....

Franfran- *slaps hand on her forehead* spam shut up!

Spam- sorry. so...what r we going to do????

Cam- so where'd you leave the others?  
Spammy- Um... over by the gazebo.  
*They walk over to the gazebo*  
Bex-Where'd you guys go? You're really good!  
Franfran- um... well thanks disaster averted  
Spam- good  
Zach- yeah, kind of TOO good.  
Spam or... not  
Franfran- uh oh Um... well yeah. Thats why we got transferred here, because... we were.... um...  
Spam- Really good. And they wanted us to participate in an exchange program  
Franfran- *slaps mental high-five* good one  
Spam-thanks  
zach- ooooh  
Franfran- guys, we'd better head back now.  
Cammie- kay. Wait. How are we going to get back in.  
*everyone*- *looks at each other and points to themselves*- Spies.  
*Laughs*  
-----The Next Day--------  
Rmorgan-Welcome to the day of the contest. This will test not only your abilities in the field, but also your group work... and acting. Let the games begin! There should be an envelope in front of one of your team with information on your tests. Good luck!  
Cammie- I got it! Ohh.. this is gonna be tough. here are our covers. *passes out pieces of paper*  
Franfran- Whats our mission?  
Liz- *reading over Cammie's shoulder* um... we have to... infiltrate this place... theres an adress... and bug the head person without his knowledge  
Zach- Does anyone get the feeling that thats not all to it?  
Liz- *still reading* Its not. Im pretty sure we're going to have a tail.  
Franfran- Kay. Well? it that it?  
Spam- THis wont be easy  
Franfran- No, making it look hard while its actually easy wont be easy  
Spam- What do you mean?  
Franfran- You can be so stupid sometimes.  
Spam- OOOOH!!!  
Bex- What?  
Spam- *mortified*. Sorry... I just remembered something.  
Bex- *nods* Any chance you'll tell us what it is?  
Spam- maybe later.  
Franfran- Well, we should at least start getting in character. Who else has fake credit cards?  
Spam- *starts to raise hand*  
Franfran- other than you.  
Zach- Where do you get those things?  
Franfran- Seriously? Blackthorne doesnt give these out? Theyre so easy! And you can access the info from your phone, if you know how.  
Zach- THats so cool. Do you have extras?  
Cammie- Maybe later you can go on your shopping spree at losersRus, but we have to mission shop now!  
Bex- Yes!  
------ 1 hour later-----  
Franfran- We clear on our characters? We clear on EVERYTHING?  
Everyone- yes!  
LiLi- Does anyone know exactly where we're going?  
Cammie- one-eleven Elmwood, home of Roseville-  
Liz- *finishes* Roseville High School.  
Zach- is that a bad thing?  
ELFS, Cammie, Bex, and Liz- Yes. Yes it is.


	8. GG part 7!

**A/N: Ok so here's a new installment! It's REALLY long cause I haven't really bothered to post in awhile so it's literally 20 pages on word.**

**I'm so happy school's over! YAY SUMMER! GG4 is out soon!**

**Oh and PLEASE review. We have only gotten like 3 so far and franfran (pen-name: sandradite) and I would like to hear your comments. You can give us ideas too about what could happen or what book to do next because sadly we can't stay in gg world forever : ( also don't forget the poll on my profile that you can also vote on to tell us where to go next (I updated it recently). All you have to do is make a few clicks of the mouse that's it so please do.**

**Oh and don't forget is in the head convo with me and franfran. So please r&r**

Spam-ohhh this should b fun  
Franfran-just b careful spam cause with townspeople u can't blame the  
strange stuff we do on being spys.  
Spam-I know I'll b careful  
franfran-coolio  
-later-  
*everyone is dressed as their covers and r on their way to roseville*  
spam-so do we want to go over our covers one more time cause once we enter Roseville we will BE our covers.  
Cam-sure cause I know we each memorized our own but we should learn each others covers.  
Franfran- k I'll start. My name is erika schuhmach . I'm 16 years old. Have recently come here from Germany along with lieghah I mean Eva Blume as well as the rest of us that really r from germany. The school has asked us to come visit with their german classes and talk about the culture there and stuff. And of course the rest of u r our hosts back at gallagher (where they r also having another exchange with students form a private boys prep school from Pennsylvania) who are accompying us to show us around Roseville and to c what a public school is like. Oh and there's a school fair thing going on and gallagher has a booth trying to get new students… but everyone here hates gallagher so we don't have to worry about anyone wanting to enroll.  
Spam- okay well except for our names u pretty much covered everything

Cam- well then let's go around and say our names quick cause were almost there. I'm Riley O'Donnal  
Bex- Maria Miller  
Liz- Lauren Stock  
Zach-Carter Hale  
Devon-Gordon McAndrew  
Todd-Marcus Clent  
Lili-Katarina Schaffer  
Oboe-Ania Schreibt  
Teddi-Aaden Castle  
Spam- and well as Sandi already said I'm Eva Blume  
Bex- k so now that were done with that just thought I'd let u know WE'RE HERE!

Spam- omg im so excited! Can we please stop a moment to prepare.

FranFran- Fine

Spam- *stops time using her super awesome magical watch*

Franfran- now remember spam no magic

Spam- no magic got it

Franfran- well…that is no magic that will give use an unfair advantage over the other teams

Spam- wait yes magic

Franfran- yes magic but only enough to make us look like the others…..to make us spys

Spam- yay! Now can we please take a minute to get the excitement out?

Franfran- ok

*both hold hands and jump up and down in a circle*

Spam- k im good now

Franfran- k now lets do this sp- Eva

Spam- u got it Erika

*they high five**time continues*

Zach- well this should be fun

*cam gets queasy look for a sec before covering it up with her super spy skills* *all enter building*

Front desk lady- Hello, welcome to Roseville High School. How may I help u? in robot voice

Zach- Hi, we're the students and exchange students from Gallagher

Front desk lady- well of course u r

Franfran- spam listen to this lady's thoughts. Its hilarious! Oh and rewind about 27 seconds

Spam- um ok *does as told*

Zach- -gher

Front desk lady- well aren't u a cutie well of course you r

Cam- *steps forward* do you know where we need to go?

Front desk lady- ugh what a snobby stuck-up brat. How is she with the cutie? Mayb they were forced to come here together… of course let me get you a map *gives map to zach*

Zach- thanks

Front desk lady- oh you are so welcome *leans across desk* here let me show u where to go *highlights path*

*zach looks slightly creeped out*

Cam- ok well we better get going *zach and cam are holding hangs…AWW*

Front desk lady- grrr…how did this snob end up with him? You're welcome. Roseville High school is happy to have you. Please come again.

*all exit* *door shuts* *everyone bursts out laughing except for zach*

Zach- and I joined your team why?

Franfran-Because you loooooooove cammie

Zach-o jeez

Spam- good one!

Franfran- thanks. ANYWAY what were we doing?

Spam- you're asking me?

Franfran- oright

Bex- Yeah zach! oooooh looooove.

Zach- Why am i here?

Liz- Because you lo-

Zach- Nevermind. Where are we supposed to be?

Franfran- hey spam, ever think of reading ZACHS mind?

Spam- no... that'd be... FUN! HEY COOL!

Cammie- um... i d unno. aren't we supposed to meet a teacher... or something?

Zach- Like i didnt know that. DUH! Well, duh. but where.

Teacher- Oh here must be the prissys from Gallagher Academy. With a couple of the German girls and... wait isn't it a GIRLS schooL? Hello there. You must be our students here representing Gallagher Academy for our college fair. With some friends *eyes Zach and the other boys that i forget their names. but just in a suspicious way*

Zach- Friends, some friends. And we could never go to THEIR colleges uh, yeah, we're exchange students from another school.

Teacher- *time stops before teacher can think*

Franfran- SPAM!

Spam- what?

Franfran- DONT READ CAMMIE and BEX and LIZ's minds! THEYRE OUR FRIENDS!

Spam- and zach isnt?

Franfran- well TECHNICALLY he is, but he doesn't count cuz he secretly (not so secretly) finds us extremely annoying.

Spam- o ok. sorry.

*time starts again*

Teacher- Isn't that nice. They probably go to a special school too. But wait, I have to be nice. Even if they are snobs. but they seem nice Why don't you follow me.

Cammie- Excuse me... but could you point the way to the bathroom? *looks nervously at the hallway ahead*

Teacher- *gets kinda annoyed* At the beginning of a tour, too! But she doesn't seem like a brat. Her friends can catch her up Well yes, it's down that hall, make an immediate left.

Cammie- Thanks! *runs away*

Spam- PLEASE! i'm DYING to know why she had to leave, I KNOW we wanted her to secure security stuffs, but that was later

Franfran- well...

Voice that i won't tell you who it is cuz i like scaring you- Good morning Miss Tentingham.

Franfran- o my god

Teacher- Hello there Mr. Abrams

Spam- wait is that...?

Zach- Hey, Jimmy.

Franfran- yes. yes it is

Josh- O, hey

Teacher- oh so you have met Mr. Abrams? its nice for these kids to have inside friends. And Mr Abrams is such a nice young man

Zach- oh yeah, we're friendly. if by friendly you mean I stole his previous girlfriend. or so he thinks. *goes into long decision of whether or not him and Cammie r going out*

Teacher- How lovely! now I can FINALLY get back to that coffee calling my name Mr. Abrams, would you like to give these young children a tour of the school? they'll be setting up in the cafeteria at 9:15 for our college fair later today.

Josh- Oh, ummmm

Teacher- o excellent! Have fun! coffee, here I come! And I don't have to be working until the college fair!

Cammie- *who just came back from working on security and hiding in the bathroom* I'm back.

Josh- *looks awkwardly at his feet* Oh, hi cammie. I guess you're here for the fair, huh?

Cammie- Uh... yeah. Hi, josh.

franfran-uh... Spammy? Do you see any possible problems here?

Spam-yeah, its josh! thats soooo awkward! thats not what you meant is it

Franfran-no. no its not. No... I meant... Josh knows cammies REAL name. and ZACHS real name. And theyre not USING their names!

Spam-hey ur right! that IS bad!

Franfran-What should we do?

Spam-ummmm... MAGIC!

Franfranhey thatll work... How about we go back a couple minutes! then we can prevent josh from seeing cammie. and zach

Spam- okay! *presses watch buttons*

Cammie- Excuse me... but could you point the way to the bathroom? *looks nervously at the hallway ahead where Josh is coming but only Cammie, spam and franfran notice*

Teacher- *gets kinda annoyed* Well yes, it's down that hall, make an immediate left.

Cammie- Thanks! *runs away*

Spam- what should WE do

Franfran- leave it to me Hey, whats down THAT hall? *points down a hall that Josh did not come from, and not the one cammie ran down either*

Teacher- Oh, um... those are our arts rooms.

Franfran- Could we, um, possibly see them?

Teacher- *getting more annoyed* We have a tour to get to, young lady.

Franfran- I know, but the arts programs at Timphani, my school in germany, theyre terrible and I want to see what I can suggest to the PTO society.

Spam- wow. good one

Franfran- thanks

Bex- *looking slightly confused*

Franfran- *nods down other hallway to josh*

Bex- *NODS vigorously and starts to go down the arts hallway.* Same with Gallagher. We're all 'academic this' and 'academic that'. Not many arts programs.

Teacher- *kind of flattered* Okay, well on your right is the photography classroom, there's two actually...

Zach- *pauses* wait, isnt that... jimmy?

Franfran- Stupid zach! go back 10 seconds Spam!

Teacher- -ere's two actually...

Franfran- Look here Carter! Look they have awesome tech classes!

Zach- *being pulled away and looking kind of confused* okayyy...

Spam- Phew.

Liz- *whispers to spammy* um... Leighah... whoops i mean eva... um... what should we be doing to our plan thing?

Spam- uhhh...well we could go to the computer lab... saying we need supplies for our own demonstration.

Liz- And i could hack a computer there! Great!

Franfran- you come up with that on your own?

Spam- well, yeah

Franfran- good one!

Cammie- *whispering to liz and bex and spam* You guys will never guess what just happened.

Franfran- *joins conversation* What? ummm... quietly, because Zachs ears are as good as anyone's

Cammie- I just ran into Josh.

Franfran- spam?

Spam-yeah?

Franfran- How good are you at turning invisible?

Spam- Not bad, why?

Franfran- we're going back in time again.

*goes back in time AGAIN!*

Cam- Um excuse me…..but could you point the way to the bathroom? *looks nervously down hallway in which Jimmy is coming*

Teacher- *gets kinda annoyed* Well yes, it's down that hall, make an immediate left.

Franfran- I have to go to too. Come on Carter k spam ill go with cam u keep jimmy _busy_

Spam- got it!

*franfran and cam leave*

Spam- *thinks to self oh no here comes jimmy! Weiat what did franfran say last time?* Hey, whats down THAT hall? *points down a hall that Josh did not come from, and not the one cammie ran down either*

Teacher- Oh, um... those are our arts rooms.

spam- Could we, um, possibly see them?

Teacher- *getting more annoyed* We have a tour to get to, young lady.

spam- I know, but the arts programs at Timphani, my school in germany, theyre terrible and I want to see what I can suggest to the PTO society.

Bex- *looking slightly confused*

spam- *nods down other hallway to josh*

Bex- *NODS vigorously and starts to go down the arts hallway.* Same with Gallagher. We're all 'academic this' and 'academic that'. Not many arts programs.

Teacher- *kind of flattered* Okay, well on your right is the photography classroom, there's two actually...

Spam- I gotta use the bathroom too. Brb *turns corner and becomes invisible* *finds josh and sneaks up behind him, unzips his backpack silently, then trips him.* *josh falls and all his books go everywhere* *becomes univisible* *changes appearance so that he won't remember her from the other day* oh hello jimmy would you like some help?

Josh- sure *mutters to self* why does everyone keep calling me that?

*they pick everything up*

Spam- *thinks gotta stall gotta stall gotta stall but HOW?*

MEANWHILE

Cammie- *whispers* In here *runs down hallway*  
Franfran- What are we doing?  
Cammie- We... got...to...hide  
Franfran- Frommm...  
Cammie- *turns around* *whispers fiercely* My ex-boyfriend who i had in secret then we had to break up cause i'm a spy, got it?  
Franfran- Sor-ree. Didn't know. *peeks around corner* I thought he'd be taller  
Spam- I know, right?  
Franfran- I heard about that. Little mutterings.  
Cammie- *whisper-shrieks* WHAT! IT's in GERMANY?  
Franfran- Whoa whoa whoa! I was gonna transfer here, so... I did a little... research on your class types. and hacking into town cameras...  
Cammie- phew.  
Franfran- I think he... No, he didn't pass  
Cammie- STOP LOOKING!  
Franfran-right. So are we safe here?  
Cammie- what do u mean, think we should climb into a locker  
Franfran-hmm... a locker...  
MEANWHILE  
Spam- Hiiiiii... I'm Eva...  
Josh- Uh, yeah, hi. I'm josh, not jimmy  
Spam- I heard someone call you jimmy, sorry  
Josh- O yeah? *suspicious looking*  
Franfran- WHAT?  
Spam-seemed like a good idea at the time Well... kinda. I mean, it was at my school, then... anyway you're Josh?  
Josh- Hm. uh, yeah?  
Spam- You're not here for the college fair, right? 'Cause I kind of got lost...  
Josh- No, this is my school. Where you headed to?  
Spam- Oh, um... My group was meeting up in the... *hears teachers thoughts* Well let's go on to the library, it's easy enough to find for our young ladies Library!  
Josh- Oh that's easy, I'll take you the-  
Spam-NO! I mean... uh... *bites tongue* thats not necessary. Just...point the way! Franfran! PICK UP!  
Franfran- we're not on phones. Cam and I will be in the library ASAP. Just... keep him looking away from our direction  
Spam- will do *Turns around* Wait, where did I come from?  
*franfran and cammie walk out in the open down the hall* *cammie doesnt try to hide, but isn't necessary to hide cause FRANFRAN just changed her appearance without her knowledge*  
Franfran- WHY DID I NOT THINK OF THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?  
Spam- dunno  
Josh- I guess over there *points* Oh, aren't they from your school?  
Spam- who? *loooks* O yeah. thanks  
Josh- I have to get back to class. See ya, I guess  
Spam- *pops in front of Cam and Franfran* Hey, Riley, Erika. I think we're going to the library. The teacher sent me to get you  
Cammie- Okay, cool. We're just coming back.  
franfran- *looks around using videocamera* yeah. *turns cam back to normal*  
cammie- Um, guys, how are we supposed to do the mission?  
franfran- I guess during the fair  
Zach- Hey, guys. The teacher told us we should practice our speech now for the fair. Oh and ur German presentation is after at 2.  
Spam- But we didn't-  
Cammie, Zach, and Franfran- Uh oh.  
Spam- What? Huh? WHY DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING I... *turns* Oh. Great

Spam- do we really hav to go back again?

FranFran- lets see how this plays out first

Spam- ok this should be…interesting

?- Well well well, what do we have here? A snobby brat and her rich boyfriend. Oh and look they have new recruits.

Cam- Hi Dillon

Spam- can we PLEASE mess with him cause he is SO annoying

FranFran- well….Ok sound fun!

Spam- YES!

FranFran- and then when we're done we'll have to go back in time so he doesn't remember anything

Spam-fine…id rather just alter his memory but then cam and zach would remember

Franfran- I know… MAGIC TIME!

Spam- *appears behind Dillon*

Dillon- wait where did-

Spam-*taps him on his shoulder* Dillon is it? Hello my names Eva and I just wanted to let u know im not rich im at school on a scholarship.

Dillon- so ur a nerd?

Spam- no- well yeah but Erika and I r on scholarships for a different reason….we can beat ur butt

Dillon- what?

FranFran- Oh Dillon! *in sing-song voice*

Dillon- *turns and gets round-housed kicked in the face*

Cam and Zach- *standing in awe*

Spam- *hits a pressure point on the side of his stomach causing dizziness*

Dillon- *tries to get up but falls*

Spam and FranFran- *slap him*

FranFran- So don't EVER talk bad about us or our sisters

Spam- Or brothers

FranFran- nice but now…

Spam-we have to go back in time. I know I know. Well it was fun while it lasted

So guess what I remembered... THEY'RE WEARING DISGUISES CAUSE IT'S A MISSION! that probs changes the previous chaps cause josh shouldn't recognize them but it doesn't matter we'll just move on

*right after Dillon comes in*

Spam- Come on CARTER, RILEY, and ERIKA  
Cammie- *mutters* Oh *insert unattractive word of ur choice here* it's Dillon ...and the day gets worse

FranFran- *whispering so only spies can hear* so obviously u know this guy but don't forget we're wearing disguises  
Dillon- so what's miss Fancy-skirts doing in this school?  
Cammie- Wouldn't you like to know.  
Dillon- I'll ask the other Miss Fancy-skirts *turns to zach*  
Zach- What? I'm not in a skirt!  
Dillon- you should be.  
Zach- YOU should be in a diaper  
Spam- *starts cracking up*  
Franfran- Okay, we had our fun, lets just... Let Zach and cammie handle it here and lend a hand if need be. AND DONT DRAW ATTENTION TO YOU-  
Dillon- So why r u here?  
Cammie- Wow. I'm surprised you needed to ask, mr I'm-all-that  
Spam- *snickers behind hand* oh come on! It's funny. u KNOW u want to laugh  
Franfran- oh fine  
Spam- *stops time*  
Franfran and spam- *Hysterically laugh* *resumes time*  
Dillon- *sarcastically* REAL clever.  
Zach- *mutters* you could do better, could you?  
Franfran- *snickers* So, why are you out here? Get thrown out of class?  
Zach- *still muttering so Dillon can barely hear him* Or getting your diaper changed?  
Dillon- *sneers* I'M setting up for the school fair. Why are YOU here, did the Girl's Fancy-Skirts Academy kick you out? All of you? *pointedly at Zach*  
Cammie- Why of course, my m- I mean, the Headmistress of a VERY powerful school- definitely kicked me and my friends out  
Franfran-speaking of which, where are bex and liz and the others?  
Spam- HEY! thats a good question! Wow we've been a while I guess  
Dillon- If I were her I would  
Cammie- you wouldn't dare to say th-...  
Zach- *hurriedly* Okay... Well we should be going...  
Dillon- Where to? The stupid parade?  
Zach- yeah, I knew you couldn't make any clever jokes  
Dillon- You wanna bet?  
Cammie- *pulling Zach away* Come on, we've got to get to the library or we're going to lose th- *covers mouth with hand*  
Franfran- the way. and Lauren *aka Liz* will, of course, beat us to the library. Serves us right for getting separated. Come on, cam.  
Cammie- *mouths* thanks.  
Dillon- *crosses arms* The library, huh? You're going the wrong way...  
Spam- Please oh PLEASE can I hurt him!  
Franfran- Get it straight. You couldn't hurt a fly.  
Spam- MAGIC!  
Franfran- just give him... a severe headache or some mental disease. Oh, wait...  
Spam- wait what? OOOOOHHHH  
Franfran- slowpoke  
Cam-Guys, keep up! Do you know where we're going?  
Franfran- Yeah, the library's right around the corner.  
Zach- How?  
Franfran and Spam- *point to themselves* Spy  
Zach- I have GOT to stop asking that question.


	9. GG part 8!

**Last Gallagher Girls POST!**

**Don't worry we'll still continue with other books….after I get back from England that is**

**Ok so we're going to speed through the rest of the competition**

*While everyone does their random thing at the school fair and German rooms they take turns doig mission stuff*

Spam(Eva) and FranFran(Erika) are in the German room now with LiLi(Katarina lol pretty sure we decided code names before Heist came out) and Oboe(Ania)

Spam- Hallo! So yeah we're from Germany…um ….from a town near…um german place german place german place? Oh I got one Ulm!

German Teacher- Sprechen bitte auf Deutsch

Spam- right oh great my german isn't that good

FranFran- It's better than mine and LiLi's we take Spanish remember!

Spam- ok follow my lead Guten Tag! Ich heisse Eva my name is eva

Oboe- Und ich heisse Ania

FranFran- ich heisse Erika

Lili- ich heisse Katarina

Spam- Wir kommen auf Ulm we come from Ulm

Oboe- Die Amerikanischen Kinderen sind sehr intresant!

Spam- the American kids are very interesting. Ur turn!

FranFran- I only know how to say 1 thing in german

Spam- then say that

FranFran- ok die Kuh sagt moo! *laughter*

Spam-the cow says moo? Really?

*knocking at the door. Teacher answers*

Liz- we need the german exchange students back at the front office.

Spam- danke Herr H. Auf Wiedersehn

*leave*

FranFran- Nice timing Li-Lauren

Liz- um thanks

Spam- did we do it?

Liz- yep now we just need to get back to school before the other groups comlete their missions

Spam- then let's hurry!

*everyone runs back to Gallagher…..FranFran and Zach race….and franfran won of course*

*Headmistress morgan meets them at the entrance to the school*

HM-Great job everyone! U won!

*cheering and celebrating*

HM- oh Leighah ur mother called while u were gone and has decided she wants u back in germany. U and Sandi will b returning home with the other German students. U leave tomorrow

Spam- well we always knew we couldn't stay here forever…..my mother is sooooo overprotective even in our fantasy world!

FranFran- *mental laughter*

*the next morning*

*Everyone is in the grand hall saying goodbyhe except for spam and franfran*

Zach- Where r sandi and leighah?

Spam- Right HERE! *both appear behind him*

FranFran- didya miss us zachy?  
Zach- ho- u know what never mind im not gonna ask

Spam - im soooo going to miss messing with him

Franfran- me too but we've been here for a looonnngggg time and I think we need to take a break

*everyone hugs and says goodbye. Liz and spam cry. Zach pretends to cry happy tears….as in happy their leaving. :p*

Cam- mayb u guys can come back next year…or mayb we could come visit ur school.

FranFran- uh yeah sure….

HM- time to go. All german students please get in the van.

*more hugs*

Spam- bye guys! We'll miss u! hopefully we'll see u soon… that is if the circle of cavan doesn't get to u first!

*everyone quickly hops in the van And they speed away leaving the Gallagher girls and blackthorne boys behind very confused*

FranFran- nice spam

Spam- I just had to

Spam- well bye lili and oboe

Lili- ur leaving?

Franfran- yeah we have to get back to our little fictional universe and decide who to terrorize next

Oboe- ok c u soon

Spam- or not….thanks for coming to Gallagher with us it was nice seeing u!

Franfran- bye!

*they disappear from the van and appear in a random plce in their fantasy world where they go in between books

Spam- well that was fun

FranFran- the question is where to next?

**A/N: You tell us! What series should we travel into next?**

**Ideas: hunger games**

** Harry potter**

** Heist society**

** Fire or graceling**

** A sarah dessen book**

** Percy Jackson**

**Review and tell us where please! Until then we'll have random dialogues in our in between place…..here's an example**

Franfran-Hey spam  
Spam- What  
Franfran- DId you know one of the most commonly misspelled words is Bureaucracy?  
Spam- O really. Now why do you know this?  
F- Oh, i don't know. Why DONT you?  
s- Cuz I'm normal  
F-well thats a relative term  
S- whats that supposed to mean?  
F- Whatever you want it to  
S-okay...?  
F- So, say, you find out one of your friends carries a lighter around. What would you say? Hypothetically  
S- You carry a lighter around?  
F-no, my friend does  
S-...  
F- soo...  
S-... WHO DO YOU HANG AROUND  
F-people. Mainly people you don't know... if you dont count rose and andrea, and lianna and elie and y'all when lilis in town  
S- WHY DOES THIS PERSON CARRY A LIGHTER?  
F- Exactly what I want to know *goes up to random friend who... well, um, joined the dialogue for this moment*  
Random friend- Why am i here?  
F- cuz your going to answer a very important question  
S- Who is this person?  
F-Shut up, I'm asking a question  
Random friend- Can I go now?  
F- no. Y do you have a lighter?  
Random friend- Y not?  
F- You're no help. Go. Get! Shoo  
S- that was random  
F- you're right, it was  
S- Soooo...  
F- Hey, wait here a minute *leaves.*  
S- Um... okay?  
F- *returns with mini-lighter* Oh cool! Look what i found!  
S- What are you doing?  
F- Playing with a lighter  
S- Um, don't take this the wrong way, but is that safe?  
F- Probably not. Why?  
S- Okay. Can I try?  
F- No, that's not safe for anyone in this country.  
S- I can't set the whole country ablaze  
F- Yes you can. and Ablaze?  
S- Yes.  
F- Okay then  
S- put the lighter away  
F- fine. * throws lighter very far away*  
S- That wasn't safe  
F- *shrugs* It was fun  
S- Oh yeah.  
F- So... You know what's fun?  
S- Um... not playing with lighters?  
F- well... yeah i GUESS... no, Having a whip fight! *a whip materializes out of thin air. Wait, what?*  
S- WHOA! NO *backs away*  
F- *whip disappears* fine.  
S- well... um... you're scaring me  
F- yes, I do believe so. HEY A RANDOM PERSON. What are THEY doing in our dialogue?  
S- what was ur random friend doing in our dialogue?  
F- answering a question. HEY RANDOM PERSON  
random person- what?  
F- vous êtes un petit chou  
Random person (who can speak french)- WHAT! NO! *runs away*  
S- what'd you say?  
F- you are a little cabbage  
S-?  
F- ta mere el mange le sables de chat  
S-?  
F- I'll leave you hanging on that one *skips, yes actual skippage, away*


End file.
